More like a date
by Aesudesu
Summary: OriginalShipping AU; Red helps Green study for his finals but only if Green takes him to Red's favorite cafe.


_**A/N: This story is inspired by my own finals that are next week! Oh yeah, first Originalshipping story and this story is AU! **_

* * *

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Green cursed as he raced through the school hallways, going as fast as he could to the library. Finals were just two days away and he hadn't even studied! Where was that silent best friend of his when he needed him?

"Godammit Red!" Green said under his breath, his book bag hit painfully against his hip. Panting heavily, Green came to a stop as he stood in front of the library door, hands gripping his knees as he tried to regain his breath. Climbing three flights of stairs were hard work, well at least Green was athletic.

He opened the door, looked around the room with those piercing green eyes as he tried to find the black haired boy. Some girls in the library stopped in their tracks as they saw the most popular boy in the Pokemon high school standing in the library, Green only visited here when he needed to so it was a rare sight for the male to be seen in the library.

'_Ah, found you,_' Green saw Red sitting at a table in the corner by the window. The quiet male was reading a book, no expression in his eyes whatsoever. Green stormed to the boy and slammed a hand on the table, making Red jump and look up at him with those red eyes.

"Red, I need you to help me!" Green declared and Red sent him a look that meant that he should lower his tone. Green rolled his eyes, "Do you think I care about that? Finals are two _fucking _days away!"

Red raised an eyebrow at him, he was amused. "So?" the red eyed male asked, wanting Green to beg for Red to tutor him.

"_So? _Red, you know how bad I am when it comes to finals!" Green hissed and Red's corner's of his mouth twitched upward.

"Whats in it for me?" This actually surprised Green, Red had actually never asked for anything in return when Green wanted him to do a favor. "What's in it for you...?" Green echoes and Red nodded. "Um..."

"Uh, I'll take you to your favorite cafe!" Green suggested and Red eye's lightened up only the slightest. Red nodded, "Alright," he agreed and Green brightened up. "Great!" he exclaimed and grabbed his book bag, turned it upside down as he unlatched the clip that was holding it closed. There, 5 textbooks came out, making a big noise and people turning around to see what caused it.

Red was surprised, man, Green is going to need a lot of tutoring.

* * *

"Thanks Red! I passed my finals!" Green cheered as he hugged Red and spun him in front of his classmates. Students stared, some girls glared at Red and the other half of the girls squealed. The guys just didn't really care and resumed their chatting.

When he let Red down, he stumbled a little from the spinning. Though, he looked at Green with a gentle smile, "You're welcome," he said. Red was putting away his books in his book bag until Green interrupted him, "Hey, didn't you want to go to that cafe just three blocks away from here?" Green asked, he actually didn't mind taking Red out and spending his money, they both have been childhood friends so Green wouldn't mind spending a little money for him.

Red looked up surprised but nodded, happiness shone on his eyes though his expression didn't change. Green smirked, fishing out his wallet from his book bag, he said to Red "Then lets go."

* * *

Ah, Red was so happy! He had gotten three milkshakes, all different flavors (and spent Green's money since the milkshakes were expensive) and a piece of cheesecake. The corner's of his lips and on his chin were dirty with the sweets he had just eaten.

Green groaned, he had only gotten a latte and that was it. "Red, I didn't know you had that big of a stomach, you're fucking skinny," he said a bit grumpily. Red looked up, blinking his eyes innocently "I still want that chocolate drizzle cake."

Green shook his head, "No! You made me spent 20 bucks on those milkshakes and that cake you're eating right now is another 10!" He exclaimed, great, a headache was coming on. Red rolled his eyes, "You do that extra lab work at your grandpa's lab, you get paid," he reasoned and continued eating his cake.

"Ugh, never mind Red, point is I'm not going to get you that other cake," The brunette said and sipped his latte. Red ate his cheesecake happily and Green scoffed at him, "I'm pretty sure you're not aware of the cream on your chin and lip," he said.

Red felt his chin, sure enough he could feel the creamy substance. Green got a napkin, "Just continue eating your cake," he said and wiped off the cream on the ebony haired male's face. Red had the slightest of blush on his cheeks, if he didn't know what he had felt for his best friend, he would've been fine with this small space between them but... he didn't, he had found out what he felt for Green just a few days ago.

Thankfully, Green hadn't noticed the blush on the boy's cheeks. Red continued eating his cake when Green had finished cleaning his chin. The green eyed male looked out the window, "Its getting dark out. We should head back to the dorms," Green suggested and Red sighed.

"Alright," he simply responded and ate the strawberry that was leftover from the strawberry milkshake. He stood up, looking at Green. Green followed in suit and headed for the exit of the cafe, he paid before he went out the door with Red behind him.

* * *

The dorms came into view and Green rubbed his eyes as he yawned, "Damn, I'm exhausted," he complained. Red didn't say anything, he only reached into his pant's pocket to fish out the dorm key for his room. Green searched in his book bag for his, "Well, I hoped you enjoyed spending my money."

Red sighed in annoyance, "You'll get money next week from Prof. Oak anyways," he spoke and once they reached their dorms, Red opened his dorm door with his key. Green nodded, "Yeah," he agreed and looked at Red once again.

Red opened his door and looked at Green, "Though I wouldn't really call that spending your money..."

"Then what?" Green tilted his head in confusion and Red smirked faintly. He leaned a little bit forward, stood on his tip-toes and kissed Green's cheek softly. Green froze, a scorching blush covered his cheeks even if that kiss was small and affectionate.

"More like a date," Red whispered and pulled away from the kiss, he was about to close the door until Green grabbed the smaller boy's waist and pulled him forward, he gave a him a crushing kiss on his lips and Red was shocked from the action.

_Did... Green like him back?_

Red stumbled back, confused and daze, panting slightly too from the lack of oxygen during the kiss. Green stared at Red, he was confused too. _'Why did I do that...?'_ Green asked himself and the blush was still visible.

"I'm sorry..."

"I didn't mind..." Red said shyly and was smiling a little. Green looked up, "Oh okay," he said, he was clearly embarrassed from doing that so suddenly. Red chuckled, "Well goodnight Green," he was slowly closing the door. Green nodded, "Yeah, goodnight, see you tomorrow at class."

The door closed and Green couldn't help but have a goofy smile on his face as he walked to his own dorm.


End file.
